


*New Version/Rewrite* Falling Into A Different Destiny

by Harrish6



Series: Forced God of Destruction Error [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), crossovers - Fandom
Genre: A lot just depends on the story, Anything goes in this book, Based off of the older and newer version, Cops Robbers Strippers and Error will have way more warnings for it than Mr Erratum for example, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Erratum Needs All The Hugs, Erratum is done, Erratum is the best father, Falling Into A Different Destiny, FiaDD, Forced Destroyer Error, Healing What Has Been Broken, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pairings depend on the story as well, Please read the starting notes to see if there are any warnings for what you are about to read, Rare Pairings, Rewrite, Warnings depend on the story, nerd and jock, new version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6
Summary: (This here is a rewritten book, as well as various stories within it, from my "Falling Into A Different Destiny" book! I do not own Undertale, any movie/book/cartoon/anime/ect, ect. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own the Multiverses, the versions of characters, OCs and the various stories inside unless stated otherwise.)This here is a rewritten and new version of my book "Falling Into A Different Destiny", also called "FiaDD".Some stories in this book will be rewritten versions of older stories in the older version of FiaDD, other stories will be brand new. Some stories will have Error falling with Null and Void, some stories will have him falling into a whole new place when he first goes into the ABYSS - thus not meeting Null and Void and/or meeting different versions of Null and Void.Destiny is always in flux after all. So many different roads to go down on, so many different turns someone can take and choose. So many different endings and starts. "What if" is a wonderful start to a question, and I'm going down the rabbit hole myself to ask all kinds of them.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Read to know - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Forced God of Destruction Error [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780255
Comments: 28
Kudos: 225





	1. Author's Notes

_I do not own the picture - My Dear, my girlfriend, June created this wonderful piece of art for this book! LOOK AT IT! I'm gushing so much and just so flattered she made it for me, let alone offered to create it. I'm lucky to have a wonderful girlfriend like her. Be jealous! Lol!_

_In all seriousness though, thank you my dear for taking the time out of your day to make this for me and my book! You didn't have to, but you did. It means a lot to me and I hope that you, along with everyone else, enjoys the stories in this book. My June, you're the best and never forget that! Love ya bunches and munches~!_

** {3/29/2020} **

I'm writing this book well ahead of posting it. So that's why the date of the first note might be so off. All Author Notes will be put on this page. I'll just update the page whenever I need to post one up.

This book here, if no one read the summery, is a rewrite and new updated version of "Falling Into A Different Destiny", otherwise known as FiaDD. The reason I am doing this is because my writing style has changed and evolved over the years and I want to add more to the stories that were in the older version. This doesn't mean all are going to be totally different from the older versions, in fact a lot might be close to be the same. 

Some stories might not get rewrite. If anyone wants one of the stories to get a rewrite, you can request it but I make no promises on actually doing it. I'll also be doing whole new stories too of course. If any of them involve any of my new multiverses, I'll add character lists at the end of the book for the respectful Multiverses.

If anyone needs help keeping track of names for other stories and want a character list, then just ask and I'll get to work on it. Just keep in mind that it will be at the end of the book, behind the stories.

The old version will always stay up to be enjoyed. Don't worry, I'm not taking it down. Just saying that because I don't want any worries over that..... Also because I fear I'd get a riot on my hands even if I tried doing that lol. As long as people still enjoy reading it I have no need in getting rid of it or anything like that. So, no worries there.

If there are any questions, or want to do requests (which, people may request a place they want Erratum, with or without Null and Void, to fall into if they want to - along with rewrites of course, however I make no promises), please do them on this page so I can keep track of them more easily. Please and thank you!

Erratum will mainly be based on the newer version of himself no matter the story. Just a heads up.

Now, with that out of the way, no matter what date I actually post this up, I hope everyone enjoys this book!

** \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **


	2. Mr. Erratum - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting/AU/Multiverse; Nerd and Jock
> 
> When; Second time (after meeting Null and Void)
> 
> Who; Error(Erratum), Null and Void
> 
> Warnings; No major ones needed to be listed at the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of "Mr. Erratum" being the first story I posted up in the older version, I will be doing it first right here as well!
> 
> A lot of things will stay the same of course, in general at the very least, but there will be changes as well. Please also keep in mind it has been a long while since I read the "Nerd and Jocks" comics and haven't actually read them beyond the point in where it was adopted by other people. I'm not even sure on who owns it right now! I only know I do not own NaJ. It belongs to it's respectful owner.
> 
> Before every story I will list the setting and any major warnings I think will need to be said in case of triggering someone. I will also put when Error/Erratum falls (if it is the first time going into the VOID, and thus the ABYSS, thus being without Null and Void, or after meeting Null and Void) and if Null and Void are with him. Just to make things easier. A heads up, I will be messing with Null and Void's ages more than likely. Their ages might change depending on the story.
> 
> Pairings, I won't be listing even if I do or do have some in mind and figured out. Want them to be a surprise no matter if it is obvious, seems obvious or isn't obvious at all.
> 
> With that all said, I hope everyone enjoys this story!

In a split second, there was nothing.

Then, out of nowhere, there was something.

Pulling apart, pulling back together.

Loved whispers, woeful apologies.

**Dark.**

Up.

_Light._

And then, _**down**_.

**"aH FuCk!"** Error cursed when in a blink of an eye he was shoved out of the VOID. Curling up around the children in his hold, he rolled when he hit the hard and cold ground. Rolling for a moment, he slowed to a stop. He can already feel some of his wounds re-opening. Can smell the blood and dust coming off of himself.

**"wEll, _ThaT_ HapPenEd."** Error groaned in pain, slowly uncurling. His bones creaking and cracking as he did so. Null and Void both clung to him, looking around them with wide eyes. Looking down at the little child and baby, Error felt relief at seeing none of them harmed.

**_'Just what were they thinking diving after me like that?'_** Error wanted to scream at the fact they decided to dive after him when he jumped once more. ** _'And of course I didn't die! I thought it was second times the charm? Or was it the fifth?'_** Shaking off his scattered thoughts, Error glanced around the area he somehow landed in.

It looked to be a dirty alleyway, hidden away in a small corner. A dead end. The sun was setting, slowly bathing the place in darkness while stars and the moon slowly came out, gently shinning. Trash cans were around and a few rats skittered about.

**_'No dead bodies. Weird.'_** Error frowned, glancing around. Most alleyways he ended up in had dead bodies. Either because of himself doing the killing or just because of it being an alleyway. Usually a lot of dead ends ended up being _dead ends_. Ending in death, in his experience. Shrugging it off, Error just filed it away as the place being weird and different.

"Daddy?" A soft voice broke Error's thinking. Glancing down to the children in his arms, he saw both of them looking up at him with curious eyes. Null sniffs, wiping his tear stained cheeks. "Where are we, Daddy?" Null asks with a pout, cuddling close. Void does the same with a soft coo, eyes taking everything in.

**"goOD QueSTiON, NuLL."** Error lightly praises, Null beaming at the words. Shifting around, Error grunts as pain shoots through him but he easily ignores it. Standing fully, he shifts the children into one arm. Lifting up his free arm, ignoring the blood and dust dripping to the ground, he waves his hand. Numbers, letters and symbols popped up as a portal ripped into the place CODES.

Eyes narrowing, Error moved the CODES around, trying to make sense of what they were saying.

**[145184-114-101511]**

**_'Never heard of that.'_** Frowning, Error slowly thought for a moment. Glancing around the area once more before settling back at the CODES. **_'If I fell into a different Multiverse the first time I went into the VOID, then the second time....did the same...'_** The only good thing Error can see out of this is that because of this fact, the kids are alright.

If it wasn't for that, he'd be screaming out in the dark about how he just wanted it to end.

Now knowing he was in a new Multiverse, he had to make choices. From the CODES alone he can tell this place is different. Less magic overall. It's there, but weaker. No one is pulling out Gaster Blasters willy nilly to say the least. Monsters were never trapped underground weirdly enough.

**_'It'd be easy enough to blend in.'_** Was the first thing to hit Error. Entering himself into the CODES, trying to make some type of paper trail, it'd all be too easy. Just by putting himself into the CODES, he'd get some kind of paper trail. But, the big question is, does he want to? Does he want to stay in this place. Can he stay in this place?

Can he actually live here?

"Daddy?"

"Oooh?"

Eyes snapping down to the too young faces, bright and trusting, Error knew then that his choice was made before even asking.

**"wE'rE IN a DiFFeREnT MulTivERsE. A NeW PlaCe FoR a nEw StARt."** Error simply explained to the children. **"i JusT goT TO dO a FeW thIngS....."** Going back to the CODES, Error had to know a few facts before entering any new CODES.

**[51818155-72513-205138518]**

**_'The hell is a gym teacher?'_** Error brows frowned but he shrugged it off. He just needed confirmation that another Error was in this Multiverse. Looking to see if others are in the Multiverse can wait for after putting himself and the children in the CODES and getting shelter.

**[5221520-392025]**

Nodding to himself, getting all the basic information he needed, he got to work. Fingers moving as if on a keyboard, Error got to work on entering the CODES needed carefully.

**[518181202113-1391931123211212091514]**

**[14211212-1391931123211212091514]**

**[221594-1391931123211212091514]**

Pausing, hands hesitating for a moment, Error for a second doubted--

_ {"Daddy?"} _

Fingers carefully added to the last two CODES.

**[19151419-2015-518181202113-1391931123211212091514]**

Letting out a big breath, Error carefully closed the CODES. He and the children were entered into the Multiverse. No turning back now.

Then again, Erro--no, _Erratum_ never did like doing anything in halves.

**"NuLL, VoID."** Little heads looked up at the one they saw as their father figure. He looked right back at them, face serious. **"I'M eRRaTuM MiScAlCUlaTiON. YoU TwO aRE NulL AnD VoID MiScALCulATioN. I'M yOUR...."** Erratum hesitated for a moment. **"....FaThEr."**

"Of course you are Daddy." Null plainly said with a confused blink. "Daddy is Daddy."

"Ah!" Void agreed with a cheer.

**"WhAT iS DaDDy's naME?"** Erratum stumbled over the word 'Daddy', but he had to know that the two understood what he was saying. Or at least Null did, as Void was young enough not to mess up and grow up learning his new name.

"Err-a-tum?" Null slowly said, sounding it out and trying not to mess up. Looking at Null's comical serious face, little pout and narrowed eyes, Erratum snorted with a smirk. **"GoOD JoB, NuLL."** Erratum praises, little Null beaming and looking so proud at this fact.

Rolling his shoulders, groaning at the cracking and pain, Erratum knew he had to make some sort of plan to get shelter. If it was just himself he wouldn't mind just sleeping on the ground in the middle of nowhere. With Null and Void with him that crosses off that kind of plan real fast. He is not about to chance anything happening to them. He might be a piece of trash and no good, but dammit, he's going to do right by them even if it ends with this whole Multiverse, and himself, on fire.

He claimed Null and Void as _his_.

_His sons._

Not even Fate will stand in his way in keeping them safe and sound.

**"FiRsT ThINgS fiRST,"** Erratum muttered, alert as he blends into the shadows, walking out of the alleyway. **"LoOk lEsS LiKE I'M GoInG ON a MURdER SpREe."** That might be his usual look, but this time he actually doesn't have any immediate plans for that. Back-plans, yes. Only for if shit hits the fan and he needs to.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Null whispers, eyes getting heavy with sleep. Void is already asleep, soft breaths coming out of him, cuddle close to his father.

**"WhErE GoINg TO FiND uS a PlaCE tO CaLL HoME."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! I hope that everyone enjoyed this part and the more to come! And don't worry, after the end notes is the answers for the number codes. I don't want anyone banging their heads onto something while trying to figure it out or break it. It can be done, but man, it can be a pain and a half to do it. If you want to try doing it on your own, then just ignore the answer sheet down below.
> 
> I know this chapter wasn't that long, but it's only the starting chapter. To help set everything up and build things up. The other chapters are sure to be longer.
> 
> Now, warnings for what is ahead, there are of course going to be changes to the story compared to the older version. That can mean different pairings, different scenes, different plot points, ect. However, there will be similarities and things that stay the same too. I hope that everyone can still enjoy this story even with those facts. Maybe not as much as the older one, but still find enjoyment out of reading it.
> 
> [NUMBER CODES ANSWERS - IN ORDER FROM FIRST TO LAST - ANSWER SHEET]
> 
> [Nerd and Jock]
> 
> [Error - Gym Teacher]
> 
> [Ebbot City]
> 
> [Erratum Miscalculation]
> 
> [Null Miscalculation]
> 
> [Void Miscalculation]
> 
> [Sons to Erratum Miscalculation]


	3. Mr. Erratum - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting/AU/Multiverse; Nerd and Jock
> 
> When; Second time (after meeting Null and Void)
> 
> Who; Error(Erratum), Null and Void
> 
> Warnings; No major ones needed to be listed at the moment (If anyone thinks I am wrong about this, and has good reasons for thinking this, please let me know so I can post up whatever warning you think I should have)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If no one can tell, Null and Void are based off their older versions of themselves - age wise at least.
> 
> There will be spoilers for HWHBB - but what happens in Mr. Erratum might not be canon at all for HWHBB in terms of what is going on in the Unstable Multiverse and other things dealing with the various plots. Just keep that in mind while reading.
> 
> I'm going to adding characters into this AU that haven't shown up in the comic (or at least, I didn't see them showing up or were mentioned) and I might switch around characters and/or their jobs, age, ect. For example, Palette Roller, Palette for short, will be a student and not an adult. I'm adding in characters as well - both adults and teenagers/children.
> 
> I already have a lot of things and other things I want add and change about Mr. Erratum and I'm just so excited to do it~! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do writing it.

Do not let it be said that Erratum didn't have a sense of humor.

It had taken a full night and half a day, but eventually he had found a nice sized apartment to call home for him and his little terrors. All it took was him finding a public restroom, using the sink to clean up, using his strings and magic to make him and the kids some clothing in blend in, steal some money, and then randomly pick a place that was open on short notice. He didn't see the need for a house, and apartments were the only thing that would let him go in the day of renting it, so that's what he ended up with.

An apartment that was in a decent neighborhood.

One well known for being the area where about five or ten Monsters--Erratum didn't really care all that much about how many died--were brutally murdered by a bunch of racists humans a few years ago. Long ago enough to where no one is screaming it out loud but short enough to where everyone gave him weird looks when he willingly, with two children in hold, decided to walk in the neighborhood and get a place.

If nothing else, the irony of it makes him want to laugh insanely at the fact he decided to set up roots in an area well known for Monster deaths and racism in an age where that was looked down upon. He found it hilarious that people looked worried for himself and the children. As soon as he stepped in, he became the most dangerous thing there is in this Multiverse. If those who gave him suspicious and shift eyes decided to try anything...

**_'If anyone so much as thinks about hurting my little terrors, I'll slow clap.'_** Erratum glanced around the empty place. Walls white, making him twitch, and wooden floors nicely polished. The Kitchen was opened into the living room, one hallway lending into a room and a bathroom and the last hallway on the other side leading into a master bedroom. Not too big, but nicely sized for _his_ small family. Null was busy carrying Void around, both excitedly looking around in awe at the bare place. **_'And then make those murders look like peaceful deaths when I get a hold of them.'_**

Those that harm even think about harming those who he considered his are not worth the air they breathe.

"Daddy?" Blinking away those thoughts, Erratum looked down to see Null, with Void in his hold, walking up to him. Taking a moment to take in what the two are wearing, he felt a bit proud at how adorable they look. They had landed in the summer months of the year, leading to the place being hot and warm he soon found out. It's only because of the Land Lady taking the time to show him how the air conditioning and heating worked that it wasn't hotter than Hotlands in the apartment.

Null wearing a light blue summer dress with little flowers designed on it that stopped below the knees made him too adorable for words in Erratum's humble opinion. It had a large bow in the front, above the skirt section, tied around the neck and was sleeveless, and the bottom of the skirt had white lace. He also had on a child-sized sun hat made out of the same material as the dress. Ending the whole outfit were little blue sandals with little white cloth flowers on them.

Void, on the other hand, wearing puffy, frilly pastel orange shorts with a bow on the front around the waist and a simple white short-sleeved shirt that was off the shoulders made him just as adorable as Null. The white shirt was frilly at the top and had little orange flowers designed on it. The shorts having white lines going down it. Then, he had the same type of fabric as the shorts, the same design, tied on top his head and around it, giving him a huge bow that honestly made it look like he had bunny ears. Ending the youngest's outfit were little strap on white sandals with little cloth pastel orange flowers on them.

Of course, all the clothing was made with his own magic and strings even if it didn't look like it. With them, he can easily find the children if it come down to it.

The heat and cold never really affected him, and he for sure didn't like showing his bones to others, so he ended up making himself a long sleeved, yellow light-weight and thin sweater, black jeans, blue socks and red basketball shoes. He also made himself a pair of black leather gloves and had on the long red scarf he had made before. He made sure to patch up the tares with his strings, making sure to make his strings look a lot less magical and more like normal thread. He debated on making something for his face, to help cover his scars and marks, but figured he would stand out too much then. In no way did he want someone coming knocking on his door and figuring him out. Doing that would put the children in danger, something he would destroy everyone and everything to make sure doesn't happen.

**"yEs, NuLL?"** Erratum hummed, giving the two children his attention. It still blows his mind that they see him as their father. Really, he knows he is going to fuck this up sooner or later, but he is going to give it his best shot before he messes up this whole 'parenting' thing beyond recognition.

"What do we do with all this space?" Null pouted in confusion, glancing around. "I don't get it!"

When Erratum stopped to think about it, he, himself, pretty much grew up in an endless white space because of waking up there with no memories at all. Null and Void most likely grew up in a small cage or room filled with tests of all kinds because of the Gaster of their AU using them as test subjects. Neither one of them have ever had to deal with a house, apartment or conventional home of any kind.

So, that brought he question, what _does_ someone do with all this empty space?

**_'Well, nearly empty.'_** Erratum corrected himself, glancing at the fridge, cabinets and counters that made up the small kitchen. There were also two weird machines in a hallway closet with sliding doors. Erratum has no idea what they do, but they were there. There were also the big bowl and small bowl in the room that is called 'the bathroom', a sink, that opened weirdly enough, and a small closet. Really small in Erratum's mind, he would have to fight to stuff a normal sized body into. But, he can make it work for other needs if people come sniffing around.

They only need to give him one reason.

**"FrOM wHAt I'vE sEEn FRoM oThERs HOmEs, THe SpaCE iS TO PUt StUFf."** Erratum slowly said, not feeling totally sure on if he is right or not. **"ONe ROoM iS GoiNG TO bE yoURs ANd VoId'S. OnE iS GOiNG tO bE MY SEwInG AND KniTtINg ROoM."**

"And...we get to put stuff in our room?" Null slowly asked, brows frowned in confusion.

**"YEs."** Erratum nodded in agreement.

"Buh?" Void asked, blinking up at Erratum with big eyes. Null nodded in agreement with his little brother. "Yeah, Daddy, but what do we put in them?" Null asked in total confusion. "When we were with.... _Him_ , we just went into the empty room!"

**"WE'Re GoIng TO FiguRE thAT oUT TogeTHeR. RiGhT NoW."** Erratum stated, not wanting to be anything like the Gaster was. He might not understand either, living in a totally empty white space that was endless and only filled with things he either collected, stole or made over the long years, but he for sure didn't want that kind of life for Null and Void. They deserved a better place to call 'home'. With no screaming coming out of nowhere and demands to destroy things while pain overtakes everything, he felt he was doing a great job so far in picking the place to set up a home.

**_'Now where to start...'_** Eyes narrowing, Erratum clicked his tongue while thinking. ** _'I got some gold left over, can probably get the rest of that turned into human money or whatever they use here. Can easily steal some more money from the other side of the country with a one-way portal. Just got to make sure to take out the cameras first.'_**

Money was simple. Honestly, he'd rather just steal the items needed. If he had been in a worse part of town, one where people with blood on their hands roamed and wouldn't ask any questions out of blood soaked and dusty respect, he would have done so without hesitation. However, even with the neighborhoods reputation, it was still a nice one. One where people would ask questions over the fact that he suddenly, without warning, help or paperwork, got furniture and food. Even if he stole them from other countries, just them suddenly showing up in the apartment would make the Land Lady at least question it.

Questions he couldn't afford. Having so much magic, coming from out of nowhere--he could easily see the government coming to try and take him and the children. He'd rather not have the kids live on the run even if he could destroy everyone and everything if push comes to shove.

**"alRiGhT, wE'Re GOINg tO ThE StoRE."** Erratum decided after thinking about it. Using his magic, he easily made his strings come to life. Tying them together, weaving and tightening, he soon got it into the vague shape he wanted. Then, destroying the CODES, taking the bits and reforming the CODES into something else, Erratum soon had a black messenger bag. Putting it around his shoulder, Erratum nodded to himself.

Crouching down after making sure the messenger bag was sturdy and stable, he opened up his arms. Null quickly run into them with a beaming face, Void scooted his butt on the ground, nearly crawling but more along the lines of pulling himself into Erratum's arms with a happy squeal. Wrapping his arms around them, he easily lifted them up. Shifting them as gently as he can, he mentally thanked whoever up there had mercy on him on the fact that he was way taller than the average Sans. With one long arm, he was able to carry the children in one and leave the other free. Easier to defend even if he could use his legs and feet to just as easily kill someone.

He liked having options.

Making sure he had the key for the front door, Erratum walked out the door and locked it. Turning around to look at the sky, walking close to the railing to do so, so nothing blocked his view, he hummed at seeing how bright it was. Shaking his head a bit, he went to the steps near his door. Living at the end of a row of apartments in an apartment complex was nicer than he thought. He only had to deal with one person as a neighbor technically and the other person seemed to be gone. He hasn't heard any signs of life from the place. Above him and even below him, he could hear faint noises if they got too loud. If need be, he can use magic to hear them better. But he liked how he didn't hear screaming every moment of every day that would stretch on for years.

"Hey tall, dark and glitching!" A voice called out just as he walked down the stairs. Tilting his head, he saw that it was the Land Lady, sitting at an outdoor table, reading some magazines with a stack in front of her.

The Land Lady was actually pretty young, only in her early to mid 20's. Her blond hair was extremely short on one side, and slowly got longer as it went around her head to end under her chin at the other point - an asymmetrical bob cut. The ends were dyed in various colors. Various because she mentioned she uses one-day hair dye to dye it all kinds of colors. Her skin, for the most part, was a healthy peach color with some areas purely white. Her eyes were two different colors, one brown and the other blue, and had a twinkle of life in them. She was actually pretty tall, being the same height as Erratum. And Erratum hasn't seen anyone taller than him, let alone the same height as himself, yet in this Multiverse.

**"lAnD lADy."** Erratum greeted, walking up to her to see what she wanted.

The Land Lady sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose even though her twinkle in her eye betrayed her outward emotions. "I've already told you, my name is James Mary Miller--you can call me James." She chuckled finally, looking amused. "I don't know why you keep calling me 'Land Lady'."

**"iT's YouR TiTLE."** Erratum frowned, not understanding the issue. He is just showing respect for her. When they met she had said she was 'Land Lady James'. And this woman deserved at least some of his respect. if only for not even blinking at the sight of him and allowing him a place in her apartment complex. Even when he pulled out gold to pay for the first few months she had taken it in stride.

Although, on the other hand, that did speak volumes on what kind of shit she has seen. But Erratum had no room to talk or assume; he's seen a lot of shit himself over the years.

"Land Lady! Land Lady!" Null cheered with a giggle.

"Lah Lay! Lah Lay!" Void joined in, clapping his hands in delight.

"Seems I don't have a choice." James sighed, giving up on getting them to call her by her name. "Anyway, what're you doing?" She asked, seeing that the small family looked to be about to head out.

**"i NEEd iTeMS FoR thE HOme."** Erratum admitted, using his free hand to scratch his scarred cheek. **"WhAT GoEs INTo A HoME AnyWAy?"** He decided to ask, having no clue on where to start.

"That explains a whole lot about you. I'm not even going to even say anything about how you only came here with the clothes on your backs." James stated as bluntly as Erratum before pulling out a pad of paper under the magazines, a pen out of her pocket. "I'll make a list of things. There's a mall, a place filled with different kinds of stores, about five blocks down the right. You should also look at home magazines or get yourself a cell phone. You can always ask the internet about things you don't know, although keep in mind that not everything is truthful on it and people might lie." She rattled off, writing things down in a quick but neat handwriting.

**"ThAnKS."** Erratum sighed in relief. Even if there was a chance of James trying to trick him he would take any help. He wanted the best for Null and Void and that meant getting a home set up for them.

"Nah. Besides, us freaks need to stick together, yeah?" James glanced up to Erratum, gesturing with her free hand to the white patches of skin and her eyes. "Having vitiligo and heterochromia didn't make it easy growing up. Never mind my parents deciding to use a stereotypical and commonly seen as a boy name for me and being so tall with little to no chest, ass or curves. I used to be ashamed of myself; how I looked and my own name. Didn't help that I lived in a small town where everyone knew everyone." She shrugged, lips twitching up into a smile. "Main reason I jumped at the chance to take over the apartment complex from my Great Aunt was to restart, get away from all those people who looked at me and treated me horribly. Well, that and be able to renovate the place. I wanted an apartment complex that had doors tall enough to fit people like me through. High five for all the tall people out there!" James snorted in humor, glancing to the very tall front doors. A lot of people said it wasn't needed until they saw her standing up. Made them shut up real fast and in a hurry. "Anyway my parents were nice, yes, but I couldn't live there anymore."

**"i UnDeRstANd iN A WaY."** Erratum admitted, thinking of his own Multiverse and the various people in it. Some might have been his, but in the end, it wasn't enough to make it worth it in staying any longer. Not when it's obvious when almost all the Multiverse didn't want or need him. **"iT NEvER FaDES."**

"The whisper, the voices, the anger, the sadness--it never truly goes away." James agreed, finishing up the long list. Handing it to Erratum, she beamed up at him. "That's why I didn't turn you down you know? It wasn't because of the gold, but because you and me? We're alike. And if we don't stick together and help each other out, who will?"

Right then and there, without even consciously thinking about it, this woman become one of Erratum's. She claimed him as one of her's, she understood in ways others couldn't even if she didn't know the bigger picture, so this younger woman would be one of _his_.

After all, freaks needed to stick together.

Taking the long list, Erratum glances at it, seeing words that he doesn't really understand. ** _'What the hell is shampoo?'_** Erratum eventually just put the list in his messenger bag, mentally telling himself to get a cell phone first so he can just ask the internet what the hell some of these things are. **"ThAnKS."** Erratum thanks once more, giving James a small smile.

"No prob." James waves it off, giving her own grin. "I also recommend getting some groceries afterwards. You'll need food to feed your kids, right? Although there are places you can buy meals if you can't cook too."

**"foOD."** Erratum nods to himself, ignoring the twinge in his SOUL at how James' words of 'No prob' reminded him of Fresh from back in his Multiverse. **_'Maybe I should give them different nicknames so I don't mess up and get this place and the other mixed up... Then again, I never did look up what their counterparts were called either. Can be fun though; can call Fate 'Asshole' or 'Bastard'.'_** Erratum absentmindedly thought to himself, lifting a hand to wave goodbye to his Land Lady, Null and Void doing them same.

Following the instructions to where to go was easy. Erratum even saw what looked to be a grocery store on his way, knowing that he would stop there after getting the other items needed the Mall.

What wasn't easy was the stares he got.

So many humans just stopped and stared, or stared while going on about their way. It made Erratum twitch. He is used to getting stared out, but usually an attack follows after it. Makes him go on edge expecting one to come. The stares don't feel threatening on the other hand. He mainly feels shock coming off of them, uncertainty and disbelief on some others. knowing that more than a few Monsters were killed in the area, right around the area in front of the very place he lives in fact, he's not too shocked at the stares he was getting.

Swap had once told him it was rude to stare on the other hand and he doesn't get it. If it is so rude then why are so many people doing it?

Luckily before Erratum could snap or some idiot did or said something he found the Mall. the Miscalculation family all blinked up at the four story building. Taking in how huge it was.

"Wooooow~" Null gasped, eyes going wide at how many people were coming and going. Never mind the metal things moving around the building too.

"Ah?" Void waved one hand at one of the metal things, getting Erratum's attention.

**"thAt'S a MOtoRcyCle. NExT TO iT is a CaR."** Erratum bluntly explained as the two children pointed at things, walking up to the automatic doors and ignoring all the stares he was getting. He might not know or understand a lot but he knows what those two things are. He's thrown, destroyed and was thrown into them often enough to know their basic names at the least.

Making sure not to touch or run into the various people shopping, he bent down and walked into the Mall. Straightening up, Erratum caught sight of a huge map for the Mall within a few moments. Walking up to it, he quickly memorized it just in case. The names of places might be confusing but luckily the colored numbers by them said what they were in a list on the side of the map. Putting them into sections. First stop was a phone, so he eventually decided to chance a place called 'Undernet Electronics' to see if he could find one there. He knew undernet was a Monster version of the internet in most AUs. If nothing else, the person working in there could point him in the right direction if he's wrong.

Having a game plan, he then walked and took a cart, seeing that people were putting bags in them and pushing them around to make it easier. Later, if the cart gets filled or at the end of his adventure, when he knows no one is looking and there are no cameras, he'll use a portal to empty the cart, putting his things in the apartment with no one being the wiser about it. Putting Void in the little child seat, watching how other parents are doing it, and putting Null in the cart, he was set and ready to go.

**_'Better stop and get gold exchanged into the local currency first. Then a phone.'_ **Mentally going through his growing plan, he kept an eye out on the people and the stores. Nose wrinkling at the various smells. If the voices got any louder, he'd feel like he was back in the ANTI-VOID.

An image of the ANTI-VOID being an empty mall entered his head.

**_'Eh, would be worse. At least in the ANTI-VOID I could run for miles, jump, not be restricted much in movement.'_** Erratum glanced around as he pushed the cart. **'This Mall reminds me of a huge fish bowl. Or that one AU where everyone was stuck in those huge containers'** Erratum shivered at the thought of that weird AU he had to destroy. _**'And they call me insane--at least I don't create weird shit that threatens the stability of the Multiverse just for shits and giggles!'**_

** \-------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Null looked at all the passing windows with sparkling eyes. The things in them seemed to sparkle from the lights, giving them a glow.

Most things he had no idea what they were. Everything was so new and exciting.

_'And it's all thanks to Daddy!'_ Null beamed, bouncing where he sat in the cart. _' **He** can't take this away! No more ouchies, no more tests, no more screams! Daddy saved us and will keep us safe~!'_

Glancing to his Daddy, Null giggled when they turned and headed into a store--Erratum needing to bend down to get it. Null thought that his Daddy was silly but other people were even more silly. It's like they've never seen a Daddy before now! One as nice, safe and perfect as his own. He does know that not every can be as lucky as him and Void in having the best Daddy, so he understands the stares. Doesn't make them any less silly!

Eventually, Void caught his attention. His cute little brother waving his arms around, pointing at this and that, making noises and cooing out. Walking to that side of the cart, grabbing onto the sides to stay steady whenever the cart moves, Null joined in.

This was a new adventure! One without any pain involved. Giggling together, the two children cheered when Erratum was finally done in the store filled with gold things. Never once noticing the shell shocked look the worker had on their face or how Erratum stuffed huge, thick envelopes into his messenger bag.

**"alRIGhT. PhOnE nExT ANd AfTeR thAT...."** Null glanced up, seeing his Daddy pull out the list the Land Lady made. **"BEdS? yEaH, bEds aND THinGs LiKE thAT SoUNd GoOD."**

"We get to sleep on a bed? Not the floor?" Null asked in delight, giggling when his Daddy reached down and patted the top of his head.

**"yEaH. YoU GeT TO EvEN pICk iT OUT--sO LOnG aS iT cAN fiT IN thE ROOm."**

"Yay~! Daddy's the best!"

**"i DoN'T kNOW abOUt ThAt."**

** \---------------------------------{UNDERNET ELECTRONICS}----------------------------------- **

"U-Um...." A young human male adult stared up with wide eyes at the only costumer in the store. His name tag reading 'Dan'. "How can I help you....sir?" He eventually asked, deciding to just roll with it. He has seen way too many Monsters in his life to be too freaked out right now.

When he's off the clock he can freak out over the fact that a Monster who is taller than the door frame, with so many cracks, scars, chips, or whatever Skeleton Monsters call them, came in.

**"i nEEd A pHONe."** Erratum bluntly stated, glancing around the store and taking everything in.

"Oh! Well, we have a great selection and phone plans available." Dan beamed, holding back on cooing when he noticed the little child in the blue started to reach for the phone charms. "What kind of phone are you looking for?" Dan asked, trying to focus all his attention on the costumer. "They're over there if you want to check them out." He pointed to a table with the demo phones on them for customers to check out. The shelves under the table held phone cases.

_'You can coo and freak out off the clock man!'_ Dan mentally scolded himself, wanting nothing more than to pout. _'Man, can't wait for summer vacation. Place is more lax when the students come looking for summer jobs.'_

Erratum glanced around at the phone options, having no idea what the difference was other than names and how they looked. Descriptions at the bottom didn't help either. However, in the end, he pointed to the biggest touch phone they had. If only so that it could fit in his hands better than the other options.

"That one is called the 'Blackhole', mainly because of how big it is and how much data it has available. Is that the one you want?" Dan explained and asked, coming from around the front counter to come over to where the family was.

**"iT's ThE onLY OnE THaT kInDa FITs IN mY hANDs."** Erratum bluntly stated, moving the demo phone around his hand. **'SO, yEs."**

"I don't blame you." Dan said, equally bluntly, before going on. "Now, you can pick out a free phone case for it. Options are right under it, in the shelf. After that, meet me at the front counter and I'll set it up for you and get you a phone plan."

Humming, Erratum crouches and bends down to look at the options. Eventually, he picked out a phone case that was black but with a glossy galaxy on it. Stars, planets, moons, suns--it all was on it. And when he moved it, he found out that behind the glossy pictures was glitter. All the in the shapes of stars. Having made his choice, he stands up only to blink when he notices Null and Void holding something up to him.

**"WhAT IS iT?"** Erratum frowns in confusion, bending down to see what is in their hands. Null is holding a pink plastic bunny on a chain. Void, on the other hand, had a baby yellow bird of some kind.

"I don't know Daddy. But they're cute!" Null grinned, Void giggling in agreement. Erratum just shrugs and pulls the cart to the front counter, putting the case on it before taking the things and putting it with them.

"Oh, you want phone charms too?" Dan noticed the cute little charms. "They're on clearance--they're leftovers from Easter. I think they're like, 60% off. So, three dollars each, if that." Dan says, picking up a black phone strap. "You'll need to buy and hook up a phone strap to put the charms on--which I can do for you if you want--and you can always add more charms to the end or switch them out."

**"alRiGhT."** Erratum shrugged, liking the idea of carrying around little charms his sons picked out for him.

"Great! Now, about phone plans--"

**_'This is going to be a long day.'_** Erratum blankly thinks to himself.

** \-------------------------------{FURNITURE FOR ALL}---------------------------------- **

"Alright, I'll need your credit card, sir--"

**"DoN'T HAvE OnE."** Erratum states, reaching into his messenger bag, being careful when he notices his new phone, and pulling out an envelope. **"I'lL BE pAyInG IN CaSH."**

"....What?"

**"CASh. NoT, NoR DO i oWN, A cREDiT CaRD."** Erratum slowly said, looking at the worker like they were slow.

"You're buying a toddler bed, a child's sized bed--both over $200--bedding for both, wall decorations, a child sized vanity, bed curtains, paint for walls, curtains for windows, lamps, a couch, seats, a dinning table, chairs, clocks, dishware, and all kinds of kitchen supplies. Never mind the closets and other things." The worker listed off just as slowly. "That's well over $2,000. Not including tax, shipping fees and setting them up."

**"OkAY."** Erratum shrugged. Looking at the price that was now, finally, up on the cash register, he pulls out the amount.

".....What is my life?"

**"i ASk mYsElf tHAt EvERyDaY."**

** \-----------------------------------{BATH AND BODY WORKS}----------------------------- **

**"OH mY StaRS...."** Erratum breathed out, looking as if he was seeing the stars for the first time.

"This here is where all our hygiene, bath and body works for Skeleton Monsters are. It goes into the next shelves too." A kind worker explained.

**_'I have no idea what shampoo is...'_** Erratum thought, picking up a bottle with a trembling hand. **_'But anything chocolate can't be bad.'_**

A whole section of things that smell like various kinds of chocolates. Everything from soap, toothpaste, shampoo to hand soap, candles and bath-bombs.

**"yOU AlL WiLL bE MiNE."** Erratum whispered possessively in a low tone, handing off a bottle of the stuff to Null to sit in the cart. The worker had to turn around to hide her smile and laughter. Never before had they had such an interesting reaction to their products before. This must be what obsession looks like.

Erratum, ignoring the worker, doesn't care if it's in the female section or male section--he's getting at least one of each of whatever has 'chocolate' written on it!

** \------------------------------------{HOURS LATER; HOME}------------------------------------ **

Looking at all the boxes, plastic bags and other things gathered in what was once an empty living room, Erratum had to thank the power of portals. Made things a hundred time faster.

Glancing to the side, his lips twitched up at the sight of Null and Void curled together, sleeping in a pile of blankets and pillows. Using them as a makeshift bed until the orders come in and are put together. Getting up, he decided to carefully and silently as he can put away things that he can, or at least out of the way until it is needed.

Gently grabbing the boxes with the dishware in them, Erratum walked to the kitchen and started picking cabinets to use for them. However, just has he picked up a plate, a face came to mind.

**_'Swap.....little Blueberry......'_** Shaking his head, Erratum frowned deeply. He has no idea what is going on back in that Multiverse. With how often Inky created though, with how often he went on a creative streak, he can see the AU's starting to destroy one another if Fate didn't force someone else in his shoes. Something he never wanted but knew was possible.

All of those back there though, well, it'd be better for them without him there. While Nightmare's Gang and Fresh would surely miss him, for whatever insane reason that might be, it's better that he's gone. He feels better about it anyway even if he misses the others. He has Null and Void now. Taking care of them, seeing their smiles, it brightens him up. Makes him feel warm and lighter. Not like the worthless, bloody and dust covered trash that he is.

**_'It kinds feels like when those two smiled up at me--'_** Erratum started to think before jolting, forcing those thoughts and feelings away. 'No use in thinking worthless things.' Erratum frowns, pushing his mind to focus on putting things away.

_**'Better to focus on the here and now, not on impossibilities and what you can never have, say or do anything about.'** _

** _{OMAKE; What if Null and Void were teenagers when they landed in with Erratum?}_ **

**[Part 1]**

**[Their First Shopping Adventure!]**

**_ -Start- _ **

"This here is our section of beauty products, mainly makeup, for Skeleton Monsters." The employee said with a kind smile, gesturing to the shelves around them. "We also have various catalogs that you can take home, where you can then order them online, through the phone or have the store order it for you."

"Oooo~!" Null and Void both cooed out, looking at all the different colors of blush available.

"Daddy, can we get more than one?" Void asked, bouncing in excitement. Null quickly turns with a pleading look, shaking from the excitement.

**"gET WHaTEVeR anD hoWEvER mUCH YoU waNt."** Erratum shrugged, not caring as he dumps a stack of catalogs in the cart. Not like he can't steal the money needed if he doesn't have enough on him.

"Really?!" Both Void and Null gasped. Erratum nodded, only to glitch a bit when the two teens quickly rushed him, hugging him and giggling. Snorting, smiling a bit, Erratum shook his head fondly while the two rushed back to the makeup.

**"SO EaSY TO maKE tHEM haPPy."** Erratum sighed. Glancing around, Erratum's gaze stopped at a small container. The sign on it said "FREE SAMPLES". Shrugging, Erratum reached in and pulled a thing out. Lifting it up, he narrowed his eyes. **"LiP GlOss. StRaWbErRy DelIghT."** Blinking, he unscrewed the top. Squeezing a bit out on to his finger, he tasted it.

**"ThAT IN NO WaY tAStES lIKe strAWbErRY! deLiGhT, MY AsS."**

The teens blink and look at their frowning father, glancing at the small tube of lip gloss. Glancing at one another, Null and Void nodded to each other as they thought the same thing.

_'Not getting that one!'_

** _-End-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a first note, because my dear girlfriend asked a question and I love her too much to not figure out an answer for it even if I don't normally do it, I have figured out Erratum's official height!
> 
> He is, in HWHBB and in this story (this might change depending on the story, like if he gets turned into a bitty for example) he is 9'0'' - 9 feet tall! With this height figured out, I figured out some other official heights for other characters coming in and figured out heights for other characters in my other stories and Multiverses. For example, with Erratum's height figured out, I can say that Miscue (my Error from Miscuedverse) is 9'01'', 9 feet 1 inches, because I used to describe him to others (mainly June lol) by saying he is an inch taller than Erratum.
> 
> Yes, Erratum towers over nearly everyone in Nerd and Jock - Monsters and people in his Multiverse are naturally taller than those in NaJ in most cases. What is 6 foot in one Multiverse might translate into a different height in another. It doesn't help that Erratum is one of the tallest Monsters in his own Multiverse. It'd be like if Erratum went into a Bitty Multiverse - he would suddenly find himself tiny compared to his usual height, but still taller than other bitties more than likely.
> 
> It's the main reason you will read about Erratum bending down to go through doors. Most doors, in the USA, are typically 6'8'' (6 foot, 8 inches). With him being 9'0'', he has to bend down to get through them unless they're taller than average.
> 
> Erratum landed earlier in this version than the older one. During April, where it is starting to get warmer as it heads off into summer. At the end of May will start Summer Vacation, the new school year starting at the start of September. This gives me plenty of time to set things up, get some plots and subplots rolling, get some new additions/changes I got planned out in the open, ect. This is set before the comic starts by the way. Gives me ton of time. 
> 
> ~Gives a space for things to happen and for people to meet~
> 
> Also, a big heads up, little to nothing will be canon here. The butterfly effect is a big thing to know of and think of.
> 
> If anyone wants there to be a character list (at the end of the book or end of the parts so it stays in order) please let me know. I'm making one for stories that deal with my Multiverses, so doing one based off of stories themselves I don't mind at all doing. So long as it helps you all keep track of everyone and helps I don't see the issue on taking the time to do one.
> 
> As you can already see with this chapter/part, I have changed things up and added things in! And more are to change and be added~! I'm very much excited for this story. Always did have a soft spot for "Mr. Erratum" as it was the first one I did in the old FiaDD.
> 
> I added in the omake for fun. I had a funny thought while writing this part on what if the kids were teenagers. Null and Void love feminine things. They are boys and identify as being male and do not have to be females, in my opinion, to like feminine things. I mean, honestly, girls get away with a lot more boys can in the USA if you think about it; if I walked out wearing an outfit found in the male section of the store, I wouldn't get many looks or none at all. If a boy did the same thing only with clothing found in the girl section, like a skirt or frilly shirt, he would get a ton of looks or worse. Double standards in my eyes.
> 
> What I'm getting at though is that Null and Void love it and actually view feminine things as safe and comfort, and even associate it with Erratum. Mainly because the first outfits he got them were feminine. It also helps that they are things they have never seen on or around the Gaster of their AU. So, I do honestly think that if they were teenagers in this part, they would have gotten makeup and other things like that. And because Nerd and Jock has Monsters being integrated into the world for so long, I do think that there would be products just for certain types of Monsters because of the verity and having different kinds of bodies. From makeup to hygiene products.
> 
> And yes, Erratum did buy a ton of chocolate scented things and may totally try to taste them behind the scenes.


	4. Mr. Erratum - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting/AU/Multiverse; Nerd and Jock
> 
> When; Second time (after meeting Null and Void)
> 
> Who; Error(Erratum), Null and Void
> 
> Warnings; No major ones needed to be listed at the moment (If anyone thinks I am wrong about this, and has good reasons for thinking this, please let me know so I can post up whatever warning you think I should have)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I started to figure out heights for others in NaJ - those from in it. And man, is it a pain in the butt!
> 
> There are no official height charts of any of the characters and a lot of characters are never seen next to one another in a way that I can tell how taller or shorter someone is! I needed to figure it out too, as Erratum is so tall. Height differences can do a lot in a story and change a scene in a big way. For example, no one, unless they are 8' something, can stand in front of Erratum, with Erratum standing straight by the way, and lay their head on his chest. Just no way--unless they were standing on a tall chair, ladder or table or something. Hell, Erratum has to bend down quite a bit because of his height - most doors are 6'8'' in height.
> 
> So, what I did was give a character a height I think that fit given their character in the story, if any characters were seen with that one character I made them so many inches taller or shorter depending on how it looked in the comic/drawing, and then just honestly guessed on others. Look, there are no official heights for NaJ that I could find, meaning anything goes right now. And even if there is a hidden official height chart that is suddenly found, I'm not using it.
> 
> Why?
> 
> Because I nearly started banging my head on a wall to figure out heights for all these characters--and dammit, I'm not putting them to waste!
> 
> If I do make a character list for this story, I'll add in heights for characters I've finally decided for. It's a slow process on figure out heights for everyone is all I'm saying. But at least I'm not one step away from screaming at trying to figure out even one person's height! Positives.
> 
> I've looked at some of the requests for the rewrites and new places for Erratum to fall to! I'm happy to see them. To let everyone know I'm going to be rewriting "Cops, Robbers, Strippers and Error" for sure. I'm also more than likely going to rewrite "Destroyer Meet Forced Destroyer". So no need to request any of those for rewrites. A little reminder as well, please keep all requests, for rewrites and new settings/AUs, to the Author Notes page. Just so that everything is orderly and I know where to find them easily. Please and thank you!
> 
> I know this chapter might be on the shorter side compared to my other chapters - but I actually wrote chapter 3 and 4 together. They go together. You can think of them as a Part 1 and Part 2. So, right after I post this chapter up, chapter 4 will be coming up as well!
> 
> In any case, lol, I hope that everyone enjoys the chapter~!

**"FinALlY."** Erratum grumbled to himself, sitting down the sippy cups in front of his kids. Pulling out a chair, he sat at the new dinning room table. Glancing to where the children sat in their new highchairs, Erratum frowned at the food on the colorful plates in front of them. Brunt toast and slightly crispy scrambled eggs. If nothing else his new phone made it simple on how to work in the kitchen and find recipes. They seemed to be enjoying it but that doesn't mean much when they lived on nothing before. They're not like him where he doesn't need to eat to live.

Glancing around the newly furnished apartment, he took in the leather couch. He was amused to find it able to unfold out into a bed of all things. It reminded him of forming new things out of his strings in a way. In front of it was something called a 'coffee table'. Then a little distance from that was a TV on a TV stand. They had actually painted the walls of the apartment as well. The living room and hallways being painted a warm, soft pastel yellow color. He had empty picture frames in a box waiting in the closet for whenever he finally is able to take pictures to hang up. He just has to wait for his camera to fill up.

The kitchen was now fully stocked even if he didn't know what more than half of the stuff was.

The bathroom on the hand got painted a nice blue color with decorations being put on the wall. Some wall decorations looking like bubbles and ducklings.

The kids' room was all set up. Painted a soft pastel blue and orange with wall decorations on it. All the furniture set up. One side having Void's toddler bed, the other side having Null's child sized bed. The vanity was in the middle, up against the wall. He made sure to get them toys and a toy chest to put them in. Most toys he made on his own with his strings or a needle and thread.

The only room that was almost empty was his sewing/knitting room. With no reason to have a bed, as he doesn't sleep and if he wants to the couch or floor would work fine, there was only a desk, sewing machine, some fabrics, yarn, buttons and needles. He hasn't gotten around to panting it yet, having not bought enough paint but not feeling like going and getting some more just yet.

It took a week, but their home was slowly looking better and better.

Hearing the sound of a front door opening and shutting, Erratum twitched. Glancing to the front door, he hummed under his breath. He has seen his neighbor but has yet to meet her. She was an older woman, looking to be in her 50s-60s with pepper colored hair done up in a braid. Blue eyes, tan skin that spoke of being outside and usually dressed in a long skirt and blouse. She usually left in early mornings and came back late at night. James mentioned she had a job, her last year before retiring, so it must be her work hours.

Shrugging it off, Erratum pulled out his phone. Opening it up, he blinked when something popped up. Tapping it, his eyes lit up.

**"HeY YoU twO TeRRoRs."** Null and Void looked up at Erratum, eyes bright and happy as they munch on their food. **"HoW WOuLD yOU TwO lIKe TO SEE a StAR shoWEr?"**

"What's a star shower, Daddy?" Null asked with a pout. "I didn't know that stars could get dirty!"

Erratum thought back to Outertale and the various copies in which he stained planets and stars with blood and dust. **"ThEY CaN, buT i'M nOT TAlkINg abOUT A ShoWER tHAt DEaLS WiTh WatER."** Erratum explains, turning his phone around and showing the two children what is on it. Both gasp and look at it with starry eyes. On the screen, it shows a dark sky with stars falling. **"A StAR SHoWER iS A SHoWEr oF stARs, nOT WatER."**

"Ah! Ah!" Void happily claps, feet kicking up in the air happily.

"Yeah, Daddy, we wanna go!" Null cheered excitedly.

**"okAY ThEN. We'LL GO WhEN yoU'RE dONE EaTiNG."** Erratum nodded at their food, making the kids rush back to eating. Trying to finish as soon as they can. Erratum looks back at his phone, glancing at where the star shower was going to happen.

**_'Looks like I'll have to make a portal to this Australia place. Better to find a safe spot where no one is.'_** Erratum mentally planed. ** _'Might be daylight here, but it should be dark enough there to see the stars already. No use in waiting an hour or more and missing it.'_**

"Done~!"

"Nyaa~!"

Glancing up, Erratum snorted at the messy faces and plates. **"alRiGhT. LEtS ClEaN uP AnD GeT GoinG."** Erratum said, getting up after putting his phone in his pocket.

"Yaaay~!"

** \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Daddy, why is it dark here but light at home?" Null asked Erratum while he and Void were being carried.

**"WhEN ThE SUN ComES UP whEre WE aRE, ThE MoON COmEs UP oN oThEr sIDE oF EaRTH. EaRtH SpINs."** Erratum simply explained, not wanting to get into too much detail and confuse the kids, while walking up a cliff. Making sure not to get close to the ledge for the children's sake, he sat down a blanket he had on one arm on the grass. Sitting the kids down on it, he then sat down. Sighing when the kids decided to crawl up on his lap.

**"iT ShoULD StaRT Any MOmEnT--"** Erratum stated to say only to cut himself off when he notices some stars moving. **"thErE WE gO."**

"Oh~!" Void gasped in awe, looking up at the sky. His eyes went wide, watching it all. Null was the same, never having seen anything like it before.

Erratum snorted, for once liking watching other people instead of the stars. Watching them, Erratum felt warm. A nice warmth. Not like being set on fire, but like in a warm blanket.

**_'This is nice--!'_** Hand rushing to his own face, Erratum glitched harshly at the weird feeling he was getting.

"Daddy?" Null worriedly called out, reaching out towards Erratum.

"Da!" Void patted Erratum's knee as if trying to calm him down.

**_'Something is messing with my magic?! But how--it feels like my--!'_** Erratum's head jerked up, feeling the weird sensation. Only to silently curse when a portal opened up in the sky above the cliff. Grabbing Null and Void, he quickly shuffled back, readying for anything.

The static of the VOID rumbled in the air.

The rumble of the ABYSS echoed all around.

SOUL pounding, Erratum felt seconds away from just making a portal and jumping through it. Only the thought of whatever coming through was a danger to him and his stopped him. To at least stay and see.

Before he could do anything, even leave if he wanted to, two figures come falling out of the portal. the portal closing behind just as quickly as opening. Flinching back, Erratum pause at the sight of the two tall figures.

Eyes narrowing, Erratum tried to make them out. **_'They feel young....like teenagers. Different but familiar? Why the fuck do they feel familiar?'_** Taking a step closer, he froze when their heads shot up.

Looking at the two, how the emotions feel their eyes in a way that remind him of those certain two even if they look different. If he didn't see them coming out of the portal like how he fell he would have thought that they were strangers even if they felt familiar. Counterparts, but Erratum doesn't think they are. When he looks at the other's eyes and their reactions--Eyes going small, Erratum's jaw drops as it hits him on who he is looking at.

**"wHAt ThE hElL--SwAP?! FrEsH?!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gina Berry (AKA; Granny G) is 5'3'' in this story. Meaning she is below Erratum's hips in height.
> 
> James Mary Miller (AKA; The Land Lady) is 9'0''. The same height as Erratum.
> 
> Null is 3'4''. Void is 2'7''. Both are very young and will be growing over time as all children do. They're not fully grown adults after all.
> 
> I just want to say that I'm beyond flattered and happy that everyone is just as I am if not more than. I have, much to my own shock, been called a Legend. Never once thought of myself like that or someone to get that kind of title--but it's very sweet. 
> 
> Not going to lie, I love all my readers and I enjoy your comments and reactions. People's reactions to Erratum's height alone made my day. If nothing else, if anyone wants to use Erratum (so long as I am credited, I don't mind--and tell me when it's up so I can enjoy it for myself) I'll enjoy it more than a little bit if you use his official height. Just for the possible character reactions alone.
> 
> My wonderful girlfriend put it best; "OH GOD THEY ARE TALLER THAN THE DOOR FRAME!"
> 
> Just imagine opening a door and seeing nothing but legs and possibly a bit of their hips if possible. Hell, opening a door and not being able to see their head would get a slight freak out I'd like to think. I'm going to have a ton of fun with characters reacting to Erratum. Not just his height, but all of them. Really, the the whole thing is a possible meme lol.
> 
> Also, because some people are asking, June does have a Wattpad and has Art Books there show casing her wonderful art! Her name on it is Dolos the Revenant Apprentice Witch.
> 
> She's at @VeryTrulyYours_Dolos - check her out if you want! I can't brag about her enough.
> 
> Before anyone asks as well, I do have Erratum's pairing planned out and I will not be changing my mind on it no matter what anyone says (mainly because I nearly started banging my head on a desk in trying to decide and chose--I will not be going through that again or making all the pain in picking worthless!). I won't say who it is, mainly for the shock factor for when I start showing it and I want to see all your reactions lol, but I have it thought out. I have more than a few pairings thought up for other characters as well. So, yes, pairings will be happening in this story. It will just take time getting there.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter~!


	5. Mr. Erratum - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/IGLx46dZluQ
> 
> I did not make or own the video or song! They belong to their respectful owners.
> 
> Setting/AU/Multiverse; Nerd and Jock
> 
> When; Second time (after meeting Null and Void)
> 
> Who; Error(Erratum), Null and Void
> 
> Warnings; No major ones needed to be listed at the moment (If anyone thinks I am wrong about this, and has good reasons for thinking this, please let me know so I can post up whatever warning you think I should have)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A change in perspective you could say~

"NO--NO FRESH--!"

Screams.

Panic.

Magic in the air.

"SWAP COME BACK HERE OR ELSE--!"

Blood dripping.

Dust falling.

Cracks.

Laughter.

"Heh, this is gr-grody...to...th-the...ma....x..."

Numbness.

A crack in the air.

Static rumbling.

Hunger in the air.

Pushing.

Pulling

Diving.

"I'm not letting you go--I refuse to lose you too!"

Blue strings held tight.

Blue butterflies.

Green butterflies.

Stars twinkling above like tears.

Falling.

Red ribbons untangling.

"SWAP! BRO! JUST STOP--!"

Legs giving out.

Grabbing.

Holding tight.

DETERMINATION thrumming.

Stares.

Tears.

"L-Like...n-no d-duh....no-not...le-letting go....o-of....my....o-other....bro..."

A weak smile.

A pair of grim, serious eyes.

A beat.

Then--- **nothing**.

**{SCATTERING}**

**{PULLING APART}**

**{FALLING DEEPER}**

**{REFUSING TO LET GO}**

**{DEVOURING BITS AND PIECES}**

**_{THEN.....}_ **

~~**_["We'll have to do something, sister. Parts of them are lost forever more. Even SOULS will not fully be alright no matter who it is....."]_ ** ~~

~~**_["Lets take their orders then!"]_ ** ~~

~~**_["But it would not fully be reincarnation--they still have pieces of themselves. To do so might be impossible--"]_ ** ~~

~~**_["Ah, but big sister, you forgot one important thing."]_ ** ~~

~~**_["Oh?"]_ ** ~~

~~**_["Chaos follows no rules or laws. Impossibility is a lie to me. No one can bound or chain chaos--not even Fate no matter how much he wishes to."]_ ** ~~

~~**_["....I certainly hope this works. For not only them, but for all the other children or yourself."]_ ** ~~

~~**_["Then let's get this started! We should be fine without getting the others involved. Are you ready?"]_ ** ~~

_{SOFT HANDS}_

_{A WHISPER OF CARE}_

~~_**["Oh, my children, I wish I could do more for you all. For my chosen child, for Fate's favorite as well. I am a horrible deity, am I not? Not even able to fully stop him. None of you deserve this--so, please, allow me to help you with changing your destines."]** _ ~~

_{A WHISPER OF ADORATION}_

~~**_["I love each and every single person and Monster, hard not to, and I'll do everything I can for you all even if it ends horribly for myself. Don't worry, everything might be chaotic for you all but I'm not above being swayed to make sure you thrive in it!"]_ ** ~~

_{BUTTERFLY KISSES}_

_{GREEN AND BLUE}_

_{BLUE AND GREEN}_

_ {THEN------------------------------------------------} _

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_"Wha......" Slowly opening his eyes, he blinked. Lifting a hand to his face, he found it strange that he hand nothing on his face. In fact, he couldn't even make out his own hand._

_He knew his hand was there. He could feel it. He knew what his hand looked like. Yet, he couldn't see it--it was constantly changing. Slowly looking around, he found himself standing in an endless place. Looking down at himself, he could see himself yet not see himself. He knew his body was there, blurs of colors mixing together and constantly changing. Solid but not._

_Slowly turning, looking at everything, taking in the endless place. He stood in endless white place. But instead of the coldness he expected, he found warmth. A flicker of green caught his eyes._

_Swiftly following the color, he saw it was a green butterfly fluttering by him. Turning his head to follow he--he blinked when he fully turned around once more, he found a towering figure standing a respectful distance in front of him._

_A figure that wasn't there before. One that is smiling at him with something untold._

_"Finally noticed me?" The figure asked with a laugh. "You really do take a lot after me if you're this oblivious, huh?"_

_"Huh?" He asked in confusion, not understanding what the figure meant._

_For some reason, everyone was much more confusing and new to him. Yet straight forward and old to him._

_"Oh well, no use in talking about that." The figure waved his confusion off with a beaming face. "It's time for you to make your order." The figure said softly._

_"My....order?"_

_"Yeah! All you gotta do is answer some questions, okay? Be truthful and honest no matter what the question is--no wrong or right answer! No take backs either once we're done. No return policy possible this time around. So? You ready?"_

_"I think this be some freakin' sketchy deep shitz--but sure my corn-chip homefry, let's get booking it!"_

_"That's what I like to hear!"_

_ \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_"Please!" Was the first thing out of his mouth for some strange reason as soon as he opened his eyes. he looked around in a panic, feeling like he was falling even though he was standing on solid, white, ground. Having no idea what was going on, where he was, or who he was looking for._

_Moving, he quickly found himself stumbling when he noticed how he couldn't make out his own body. Everything felt strange. He knew everything was there, everything that made him himself was there, yet nothing was there at all. Moving, changing. Staying, unflinching._

_Not being able to look away from his legs, he nearly flinched when a blue butterfly fluttered in front of his face. The color sticking out from the endless, warm white all around._

_"Please, do no worry."_

_Swiftly turning, he stumbled back a bit at the sudden figure standing in front of him. Not too close, but not too far._

_A figure that stood tall. One with a kind, loving smile._

_"Forgive me for scaring you. I did not mean to." The figure apologizes with a soft laugh. "I am here to take your order."_

_"I don't remember placing an order." He stated right away, suspicious even if something in him relaxes at the sight of the figure._

_"You wouldn't, for I'm the one paying for your order." The figure admits without hesitation. "It is not a full order, but a partial one. All you need to do is answer some questions, my little one. Truthfully, honestly, with no regrets." The figure gives a smile, hands clasped together. "Please, allow me to do this for you."_

_A plea. A beg._

_"....Alright."_

_"Thank you, my little one. You do not know how happy this makes me."_

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_"The Past or the Future? I can let you see one or the other." The towering figure said bluntly. two long, thin hands coming up, palms upwards and open. In one hand a ball of rainbow colored yarn suddenly came to be. In the other hand a furby come to be. "Which will it be?"_

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_"The Past or the Future? I can only allow you to pick one." The kind figure said gently. Holding out both arms, both hands with palms facing upwards, two items appeared in each hand. In one hand a pair of knitting needles came to be. In the other hand a small bottle of honey. "Which will it be?"_

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_He didn't even have to think about it. Pointing to the ball of yarn, he laughs. "I don' get emotions. I don' even think I feel 'em. Sick nasty business all around." Looking at the figure, he gives a grin. "I'm hella strong! But...." Slowly, his grin fell into something softer, thinking about someone who held him and hearing glitching. "I wanna to understand what memories are. Maybe it'll be righteous or lame but I wanna try bein' kind too." Tilting his head, he shrugs. "If I only be lookin' at the future I'll be losing sight of what's important."_

_ \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_"The Past or the Future....." Closing his eyes for a moment, he thinks to the happiness, the sadness, the anger, the pain and the hope of the past. He thinks to the hope, the agony, the resentment, the pain and ruining of the future. He slowly reopens his eyes, seeing for a moment of people who were not there. Shaking his head, he looks at the figure. "I would to chose the Past. Without being able to see the past, I wouldn't be able to see my mistakes. Wouldn't be able to see other's mistakes." With a serious glint in his eyes, he stands unwavering. "I want to be strong and kind. The past shapes me, I want to see and understand the memories that made me who I am."_

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_"Alright then!" The figure airily says, letting the furby fade away. The figure then hands the ball of yarn to him. He takes it, shivering at how warm it feels. "Next on the list; I'll give you two arms, two legs, two hands, two eye sockets, two mouths, two nostrils and two SOULS! I'll even throw in two breasts for your ecto-body! Both male and females have them after all." The figure brightly says, leaning forward a bit. "Isn't that great?"_

_ \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_"If that is your choice." The figure nods with a kind voice. Gently handing him the knitting needles, he takes them. Shivering at the noise of them clicking together. It rang in his head, echoing as if the memory is trying to come back to him. "Now then, I will give you two of each things; arms, legs, hands, mouths, SOULS, eye sockets, two nostrils and breasts." The figure gently smiles. "Is that not great?"_

_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Leaning back, he thought for a moment. Frowning as something hit him. "Um, Homefry, I won' be needin' two mouths." He laughs at the thought of having two of them. "It'd be more than rad to have one mouth! That way I can share those kisses with one fresh dude or dudette or be arugin' with myself--that'd be totes wack!"_

_ \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_"Could I make a request?" He asks after a moment. The figure nods in agreement. "Then I would only like one mouth, please." He lifts a finger up to where his mouth should be. "If I had two, I think I would argue with myself endlessly." He dryly chuckles before he softens. "And....I only need one mouth to kiss someone. When I find that one special person, I only want to kiss them. I don't need two mouths for that."_

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_"Ha! I wouldn't want to argue with myself or kiss two different people at the same time too--I'm too stingy for that." The towering figure laughs, not seeming to mind the request. "In any case, the SOULS are the most important anyway." Hands lifting up, two upside down hearts appeared. One purple in color, the other green. "Because of how important they are, especially to you, I'll give you two! A special offer to a very special person who deserves to have a SOUL or two." The figure beams happily. "Isn't that great?"_

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_"I'll grant your request." The figure nods in agreement, a gentle smile growing. "For the most important part--" Hands lifting up once more, two upside down SOULS appear. One is cyan blue, the other is a navy blue. "--are the SOULS. I will give you two SOULS, one for each side of your chest. You more than deserve it, my little one, for all that you have went through and may go through." Head tilting, the figure looks down at him with kindness. "Is that not great?"_

_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_"Two SOULS....." He breathed out, looking at the SOULS blankly. Placing a hand on his chest, he felt nothing. Yet, somewhere inside of him, something in him moved. 'Strange.' He blinked, clawing at his chest with a trembling hand. Suddenly, a strange feeling came to mind. Where, even if nothing was happening on one side of his chest, someone grabbing him and holding him made him feel something on the other side. 'In the end....' "Sorry, homefry, but I don' need two." A strange smile comes across his face. "I only need one."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yup!" Moving his hand to the left side of his chest, he laughs. "That way, whenever I find the most tubular, radical person out there for myself, hold them as close as close can be, I'll finally to be able to feel two righteous SOULS beatin' as one." Tilting his head, he thinks of weird people with names he can't recall and how only a few reached out to him. "I don' mind lackin' somethin'. I think, when alone, I totes need to be reminded. Even if it hurts. That way, I won' be able to stay alone forever." He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. "Besides, I think just one would be enough for whatever wack reason. Just one."_

_"You only ever wanted one, huh? Even after everything." The figure hums before nodding. "I can give you that!" Hands coming together, to two SOULS combine into one. The figure comes closer and kneels in front of him, still so much taller. "You only get one--so take good care of it, alright?" The figure giggles, gently placing the SOUL on top his chest._

_Gasping, he jolts. Lifting a trembling hand to his chest, right over where the SOUL should be, he feels the pounding of the SOUL for what feels like the first time ever._

_"Totes radical....I don' understand......" He chokes out in a whisper, making the figure laugh as if knowing a secret._

_ \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Looking at the two SOULS, he twitches. "I....would like to make one more selfish request." He eventually says aloud. The figure nods. "I would like to have only one SOUL." He states, hand coming up to his chest. "If I had two, I wouldn't understand what it means to be alone. With one, I can only experience the feeling of two SOULS whenever I hold someone or they hold me." He gives a small smile to the figure. "Is it wrong, not wanting to live alone and only have that feeling with someone else?"_

_"No. I do not think it is wrong." The figure kindly says, a smile blooming on their face. "Only one? Is that your final answer?"_

_"Only one SOUL." He nods seriously, giving his final answer._

_"Then one SOUL it shall be." The figure said, hands coming together. The SOULS touch, soon mixing and becoming one. the figure walks up to him, kneeling down and offering the SOUL. He gently takes the SOUL, cupping it and lifting it to his chest. Pushing it in, he gasps at the familiar feeling._

_"What is....?"_

_The figure gives a secret smile._

_ \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_"Because of this only being a weird order all around, I only got two more questions!" The figure holds up two fingers before showing three fingers. "Short, normal or tall?" The figure asks with a giggle._

_"Bruh." He deadpans, still mostly focusing on how the SOUL feels. The figure just snorts. So, he stops and thinks for a moment. He has no idea what either options means but--for a second, he can see a tall shadow coming over him. Blinking, it's gone. "Tall, my homefry." He eventually says, rubbing his chest._

_"Oooh~! Tall it is!"_

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_"Two more questions to go." The figure says with a smile. "The first of the last being; short, normal or tall?"_

_"Is the normal short or tall?" He fires off without even thinking about, frowning at himself when he realizes what he just asked was. Luckily, the figure just kindly laughs._

_"That, sadly, is a question I can not answer for you." The figure apologizes. He shakes his head, it wasn't the figure's fault._

_"I...." Frowning, he thinks of looking up. Thinks of eyes looking down at him. Emotions of all kinds running through them. Of seeing something that he is not. "I would like to pick tall, please."_

_"Of course." The figure does not sound shocked at the answer. "Tall it will be."_

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_"Finally, the last question." The kneeling figure sighs out, pouting a little before smiling. "Well, it's more an option." Lifting a hand, a tear come to life and glowed softly. "Do you want to add tears? You'd be fine without them or with them--but some people find them annoying or a pain, so they don't want them." The figure shrugs. "So, what would you like?"_

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_"The final question I must ask you is this; would you like to add tears?" The figure asks, holding out a hand to show a softly glowing tear. "You can easily live without or with. However, many find tears to be annoying so they do not chose to add them." The figure's head tilts. "What would you like?"_

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_"Tears...." Hand letting go of his chest, he lifts them to his face. "I don' really understand....."_

_The figure says nothing, just smiling down at him._

_Frowning, he listens to his SOUL. Takes in the feeling of it. Crying. Has he ever seen someone cry? Heard it? He think he has, because he can hear echoing of it in his head in other voices. Tapping his face, he finally nods._

_"I wanna add them."_

_"Are you sure about that?"_

_"Yup. I don' understand tears. Not even a tiny bit of it." He frowns, rubbing his chest. "But I wanna understand them. Might be lame to everyone else, I ain't goin' to take them for granted though." He nods to himself, lifting his head to look up at the figure. "People who cry, it's 'cause they understand others, right? Feelin' what they be feelin'. Or just feelin' too much. I wanna have that. Understand that. No matter what."_

_The figure's smile grows soft._

_"While we're at it, the tears need a flavor." The single tear in the figure's hand was no longer alone. Other tears in other colors joined it, the soft glows creating a rainbow. "We have sour, salty, spicy and sweet. You can chose anyone you'd like." The figure's head tilts in question. "So, which one?"_

_Looking at the tears, he slowly lifts a hand._

_"I'll have--"_

_ \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_"Tears, huh?" He softly asks, looking at the tear. "I think...." Pausing to think about it, he thinks of the different kinds of tears someone can cry out._

_Tears coming out because of anger._

_Tears coming out because of empathy._

_Tears coming out because of sadness._

_Tears coming out because of love._

_Tears coming out because of happiness._

_Those and so many more ways to be able to cry. He could easily see on why it could be annoying real quickly._

_On the other hand......_

_"I would like to add them, please." He eventually decides on. "No matter the reason I might cry, all of them come with a lesson. A understanding." He gives a small, tired smile. "No matter what, I never want to not to be able to understand or forget any important lessons. No matter what, I want to be able to cry for others and for myself."_

_"Tears shall be added then." The figure gently says. "Just one more thing. Tears come with a flavor." Suddenly, more than one tear is floating above the hand. Different colors and glows mixing around. "We have sour, salty, spicy and sweet." The hand comes closer. "Which would you like?"_

_Looking at them, he sighs before reaching out a heavy hand._

_"I pick--"_

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Tears rush down his face. Trembling horribly, he puts his hands to his face. Yet, even through the tears, he can't help but smile and laugh._

_"Alright then! Everything has been made as requested!" The figure laughs happily. "I might not be able to change certain things, but with this partial order I think everything will be fine." The figure leans back, smiling. "So wipe away those tears and let me see your face!"_

_Everything started to hurt. Pain everywhere. It felt like everything was stretching out and growing. Blood started falling, dust flaking off. Yet, the pain was ending slowly. Slowly lifting his head, he found himself taller. Not as tall as the figure, but taller than before. He notices his hands now, his arms and legs. Clothes shredded and torn, looking nothing more than rags. Scars, cracks, chips and all kinds of injuries were on his arms and legs, looking almost mangled in a way. His hands and feet were slightly better. It made him wonder just how he looked, how his face was._

_"Come on, show it to me with pride!"_

_Trying to blink away the tears, and failing, he lifted his head up to meet the figure's stare head on._

_"That's more like it." The figure beams, reaching out a hand to cup his face. "Look at you! So different, yet the same. It'll take some time getting used to it, especially as you won't recall this later, but I think your new look suits you."_

_"Thanks, my homefry. S-Sorry for all the wacked out trouble." He sniffs, leaning his head onto the hand. "I wanna know somethin' though....."_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Have..."_

_Green butterflies fluttered out of the same place where stars fell like tears._

_Flowers swayed with movement while petals gently fell like feathers._

_A lopsided smile._

_Bright green eyes with a glint in them._

_Short brown hair resting on top with flowers mixing in._

_"Have we met before?"_

_She laughs while looking down at him happy, mischievous eyes._

**[Then, he is falling once more--the memories of the warm, white place where he made a special order fading away. Only the memory of a Green butterfly staying with him. Other memories coming back and filling the space that was left--]**

**[Fresh, startles at the feel of a fully functional SOUL in his chest. One just for him. One not stolen or eaten. Tears rushing down and blurring his sight of Swap.]**

_ \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Tears rush down his face even while he smiles, blurring his sight._

_He feels so free._

_"Some things may not be able to change. This is a partial order. But what I can change has been asked. All requests have been answered and done." The figure gives a loving smile. "Now, my child, won't you show me your face?"_

_Slowly, he lifts his head--feeling himself tremble and sway a bit, after finding himself taller than before. As he lifts his head, he takes in his tattered clothing, his various injuries. He takes in the feeling of blood coming down off his face, smelling it. His hands looking mangled as does his feet, making him wonder for a second on what he was doing before all this._

_"Come on now, my child, show me your face with pride."_

_Finally fully lifting his head, he ignores the blood and meets the figure's stare without hesitation. The figure gives a delighted smile._

_"There is that wonderful face." The figure hums, reaching out and loving wiping away his tears. "A shame I can not get rid of those injuries. But I hope that what I did was enough for you." The figure says with deep emotions._

_"Thank you. I'm sorry for any trouble I gave you." He softly whispers before speaking up. "I'm sorry, but may I ask one more question?"_

_"Of course."_

_Blue butterfly eyes._

_A mother's smile._

_Butterfly marks on stark white bones._

_A feel of comfort._

_Gentle hands and words._

_"Have we met somewhere else before?"_

_She looks down at him with kind, loving eyes and a smile to match._

**[Then, he is falling once more--memories fading away of what just happened. Memories he had forgotten in those moments coming back and filling the space. Living only the memories of a blue butterfly and changes made to his body---]**

**[Swap opens his eyes, once childish looking face thinner and more mature--a cold and serious look upon his face as he holds tight to Fresh, refusing to let go.]**

** \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**"wHAt ThE hElL--SwAP?! FrEsH?!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiny and Fate are not the only deities/Gods/Goddess. I have created more. And yes, all of them have looks/appearances to them. I have even given Destiny and Fate one - for all my Multiverses. I even decided on their genders. But that's more for later.
> 
> Fresh and Swap (who will get different names eventually) will look different because of what happened to them. Do not worry, if no one can figure out why this is, it will be explained better in the next chapter. This chapter was made to be at least a little confusing--because, honestly, it is confusing for the characters in the story. This is a spoiler by the way. By that I mean for HWHBB, because yes, characters appearances will change in that story to given the same reasons I use in this story and others if this happens.
> 
> Although, depending on the story in this book, while their appearance changing stays the same, their age might depend on the story. For example, in this story, they are teenagers. In another story, the might be adults or even children if they fall. Eventually, others might fall too.
> 
> I actually drew/sketched Swap and Fresh, their new looks for Mr. Erratum. If anyone doesn't mind the crappy art, I don't mind showing everyone in the next chapter as I will be explaining in better detail how they look and dress. So, if you want, I can at least give you all some kind of visual at the end of the next chapter. Want to see them?
> 
> In any case, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I did making it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [Nonexistent_Creations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistent_Creations/pseuds/Nonexistent_Creations) Log in to view. 




End file.
